A time to forget
by bballlove
Summary: Sam/Gail/Andy fic. Please dont hate me for the Sam/Andy hate in the first chapter! This is my very first Rookie Blue fic,first fic ever, so please let me know what you think! Reviews are defs appreciated! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 A time to forget

A TIME TO FORGET- Gail/Sam one shot.

( Based off that scene that we all bitterly remember…)

She spotted him standing alone at the bar counter, eagerly awaiting the order of alcohol he had placed for himself and the rest of the TO's whom were celebrating this evening. She couldn't help but admire him from a distance, wondering why she had never paid this much attention before. His thick dark hair was messy, his five o'clock shadow very apparent, and with the dark circles under his eyes Gail wondered if he was secretly as tired as he looked. She stared at him, admiring his tight black t-shirt, hugging his biceps and chiselled chest, his old jeans tight in all the right places, fascinated by the way his golden skin glowed under the dim light of The Penny. As the TO flashed his million dollar smile to a passing officer Gail was awestruck, nearly loosing her breath. Maybe it was the alcohol taking over but dear god did Sam Swarek ever look good. Sure, she had noticed him here and there since day one, but not like this, besides, up until now he had always been off limits…He looked her way.

" _Officer Peck, congratulations, no longer a rookie, you did it! I believe you deserve a drink. Ladies choice."_

She could feel the color start to slowly creep onto her pale skin, what a gentlemen. Acknowledging the bar tender that now stood in front of them Gail raised her arms and shouted.

" Tequila!"

"_That's what I'm talking about!"_

Smiling, Gail found herself laughing, suddenly taken aback by the feeling like she had somewhat impressed Sam with her drink choice. She glanced unknowingly across the bar, instantly feeling the heavy gaze of Andy upon her. Turning her focus to the man standing beside her she could tell that he also was now well aware of Andy's presence, and the man trailing closely behind her, Luke. They were now exchanging weak smiles as each pair acknowledged one another, Gail could practically feel Andy's sharp glare piercing her. She pretended not to notice the sad wave that had just swept across Sam's face, also choosing to ignore the defeated sigh he let out as he eyed the couple from afar. Gail wasn't stupid, it certainly didn't take much to see that Sam Swarek was unbearably heartbroken.

"You okay?"

"_Yeah great. You?"_

Gail almost laughed, she wasn't the one who looked as though her dog was just run over. Gail tried at all costs to never show emotions, never wearing her heart on her sleeve and rarely ever going out of her way to help others. She had become particularly skilled at putting up walls, keeping everyone out, and the one person she had carefully chosen to let in had betray her. Even thinking about Chris now pained her more then she would ever allow her icy blue eyes to let on. Gail had been partnered with Sam enough times to know that just like she hid behind her persona of "Ice queen", he hid behind his own. He wasn't always a badass, and he certainly wasn't as emotionless and some saw him to be. No, Sam was caring and even gentle at times, compassionate, strong willed, full of courage and passion. Seeing him in this state, broken down and distraught, his ego shattered, nearly killed Gail.

"Can we get some air?"

"_Yeah, sure."_

Feeling the painful stare of Andy once again Gail stood, turning into Sam she tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder, sliding it down to his lower back as he stood, paying for the drinks. Gail couldn't overlook the way his muscles had twitched at her touch. She locked her arm around his, directing towards the front door she was pleasantly surprised when she felt the warmth of his hand on her lower back, guiding her through the crowd. As Sam opened the door for her she turned meeting the glare of Andy one last time. Gail stretched her mouth into a large smile, pretending Sam had whispered something playful in her ear as she turned away from Andy's intent full stare and disappeared through the door with Sam in tow.

"Walk me home Swarek?"

"_Of course, it is getting late."_

Huh, maybe this was going to be easier than she had first anticipated. After a brisk walk, filled with innocent small talk they had arrived at her condo. As she turned to head up the steps, keys in hand she abruptly realized that Sam had turned to leave.

"_Goodnight Peck, I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

Gail wasn't used to this, nearly begging for a man to accompany her up to her place, in fact she was positive it had never happened in the past. She had to act fast.

" Sam wait. Thanks for walking me home, and thanks for everything really. I appreciated all your help over the last few months, more then you know. Without you, I'm not so sure I would have made it…I'm not sure any of us would have. Could I interest you in a thank you beer maybe?"

" _You're welcome Gail, besides, it would have looked bad on me as a training officer if any of my rookies had failed so, I really had no choice. Okay I guess one more celebratory beer would be alright. Just one though."_

There was that smile again, virtually impossible to resist, she wondered if he was aware of the effect it had on people, coming to the conclusion that he was most likely clueless. Now inside, comfortable on her couch, both sipping their cold beers Gail knew it wouldn't be too hard from this point. She casually inched closer to him, he noticed.

" _Gail, I don't think was the best idea. Actually, I know it wasn't, so thank you very much for the beer and everything, I just don't wa-"_

" Look Swa- Sam. I know I'm not the one you want, I not blind, no one is. Hell, you're not even the one I want. But I'm sick of this, being given the cold shoulder, ignored, knocked down, and coming in second to someone else. Right now I think we both just need to forget, even if its just for the night, we owe it to ourselves."

" _Gail, you're an amazing cop, and I can't deny that your incredibly sexy, believe me I've noticed. I just don't thin-"_

"Sam, I know it's kind of your slogan and all, but lets just try and not over think this one alright?"

Gail closed the gap between the two of them, wondering how he would react. She slowly began to unbutton her shirt as she searched his face for some sort of sign. Anything. As she studied his strong features, his dark hazel eyes giving off no hints, she slowly realized that he had given in. As she watched him run his tongue along his lower lip a stream of goose bumps shot down her spine.

"_Alright, I'm done thinking."_

With those words Sam had pulled Gail onto his lap, her hips now skilfully straddling his. As she placed rough kisses down his neck, relishing in his scent, Sam made quick work of her remaining buttons on her shirt, his hands now freely exploring. She immediately felt a surge of passion as his muscular arms pulled her closer. Gail Peck was absolutely certain she would enjoy herself tonight, knowing full well that both Sam and herself would be filled with regret come morning. She smiled, right now she only had one thing to concentrate on, she had promised Sam that she would make him forget all about Andy McNally tonight, and she intended to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2 Good morning

Chapter 2- Good morning

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Gail reached out, she pushed the snooze button, finding herself surprised that it was already 7:15am, it had been a long night. She rolled over, shifting her weight onto her elbows so that she was now upright, Gail couldn't help but notice the vacant spot beside her. He had skilfully made the side of the bed which he had occupied without waking her and now as she sat up her nose began to tingle with a sweet aroma. He had made coffee too, amazing. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she slowly made her way down the hallway, Gail thought for a brisk second that maybe Sam would still be there. Instead she found her kitchen empty with the exception of a full pot of coffee and a small hand written note.

" _Gail, thanks for everything. I have the day off so I'll see you tomorrow. Call if there's anything you need. I hope the coffee is okay. - Sam"_

For some reason Gail was taken aback by the small gesture, she poured herself a cup of coffee and found herself reading the note over and over. She had not expected him to be there when she woke up, she knew him better then that, but she also had not expected anything like this either. It was personal, and nice, she would try to remember to thank him for the coffee tomorrow.

Moments later, as she stood underneath of the hot water of her shower, now cascading down her body, she swiftly decided that she would talk to Chris today. She missed him considerably, each day growing worse then the last. His absence in her life affected more then she would ever admit, even to herself it seemed. Everything about him had made her happier, especially the little things, like the way he would look at her, for no reason at all, like she was the best thing that had come into his world. She missed his tender touches, and the way he would grab her hand in front of others, whispering something sweet into her ear. She missed the way he held her at night, knowing she was safe in his arms. Mostly, she missed waking up to his soft lips kissing her shoulder gently, reminding her in a sweet voice that she was beautiful. Thinking about him now sent a wave of goose bumps over her skin, quickly banished by the hot water. She thought about the reason she had broken things off, and it all seemed ridiculous now. She shouldn't have blamed him for being a good cop, a great one even, something she herself struggled to do on a daily basis. He hadn't intended to hurt her in anyway, if anything, he was probably trying to protect her. Why was she just realizing all of this now? She became distraught with anger, she hoped that Chris would listen, maybe it wasn't too late to save what they had.

When Gail arrived to the station, having walked since it was nice out, she immediately set out too find Chris. He wasn't in the men's locker room and he wasn't at the coffee station, defeated she decided she would just have to catch him after parade. She wanted to talk to him first thing, knowing that it would make her day a little brighter. Unfortunately she glanced at the clock, realizing she hadn't left herself much time to change so she hurried off to the locker room. Shortly after, Gail was surrounded by the rest of the division, gathered in the parade room for their morning briefing. She listened half heartedly as Best spoke to the room, focusing the majority of her effort on staring at Chris whom was sitting two rows in front of her, in between Dov and Traci. He had looked back only once, giving her his best attempt at a happy grin, she knew she had hurt him, it was written all over his face. After a few words from officer Shaw, Best finished things off with a final sentence that caught her attention.

" _Serve, protect, and seek out the truth."_

Everyone filed out of the room quickly, an over eager officer had stricken up a conversation with Gail and before she knew it Chris was gone, eager to get to the cruiser before Shaw she was sure. Dammit, much to her dislike it appeared that their conversation would be waiting until the end of shift. As Bests words were replaying in her mind she read over the roster for the day, maybe those words were a sign, or maybe riding with McNally for the day was just pure bad luck. Either way, her day had just taken a turn for the worse. Speak of the devil.

"_Hey Gail, looks like it's me and you today. I'll grab the pack and meet you at the cruiser in a few."_

She didn't seem upset with her at the moment, but Gail knew that time would tell. Besides, she knew first hand how good of a liar Andy was.


	3. Chapter 3 An awkward silence

Chapter 3- An awkward silence

_As they sat in the cruiser, drinking their coffee and doing nothing but listen to the deafening silence of their radio Andy's mind was racing. She found it quite odd that Gail had hardly said a word to her throughout their entire shift, practically over now._

"_Are you okay Gail? You haven't spoken to me all day. Look, I know were maybe not the greatest of friends and all but honestly, seven hours of the cold shoulder takes a toll on someone."_

Gail turned, a little shocked that Andy had initiated the conversation, she was at a loss for words. The truth was that Gail wasn't okay, her head was pounding and her stomach had been riddled with knots ever since leaving the barn. Not that sitting in a stuffy cruiser all day helped her symptoms, but she was fairly certain that this was a feeling Tylenol couldn't cure. Gail's entire body was racked with guilt. Looking over at the girl beside her, who was currently expressing a genuinely concerned look , Gail felt a twinge of pain radiant through her body as she thought of what needed to be done. Sam had been more then nice to her and now she would repay him by doing this. Not for Andy, but for Sam. She needed to make Andy realize what a mistake she was making by choosing Luke, even the thought of it made her significantly annoyed, idiot. This was unknown territory for Gail, normally when she used her manipulative powers it was not for good. She began to speak, nearly choking on her nervous words as they spluttered out.

"So, I kind of sleep with Sam."

_Andy's heart skipped a beat, or maybe it was two. She felt the sudden urge to be sick as her stomach clenched painfully in a tense flex. Her eyes immediately began to sting with unshed tears, her throat beginning to fill with what would surely be an embarrassing gasp for air. Turning to Gail she opened her mouth to speak, releasing the breath she now realized she had been holding, no words escaped her. Her body shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be reacting like this, she shouldn't even have been surprised really, she saw them leave The Penny together after all. Her chest was heavy, her heart shouldn't feel as though it had just been stepped on, and her mind certainly should not be flooded with vivid thoughts of the two of them together. She has Luke, and he's perfect, they've never been better, moving in together even, she's really happy. So why this reaction, she was finding it painfully difficult to contain herself. Andy opened her mouth once again, hoping to say something, anything remotely nonchalantly but all that she could muster was one weak word._

"_Oh."_

_Turning away from Gail she blinked feverishly, attempting to re-focus on the road ahead. With everything running through her mind Andy could hardly manage to keep control of the cruiser. An awkward silence filled the car, allowing Andy to focus on her thoughts, realizing that she had unconsciously come to a conclusion on the whole situation. She wasn't mad at Gail, disappointed maybe, but could she really blame her? No. In fact, the amount of jealousy that she was feeling towards the gorgeous blonde sitting beside her was confusing Andy that much more. She wasn't even mad at Sam, he was a single man and he was aloud to do as he so chose but for the first time since she had met him, Sam had let her down, and that chilled her to the bone. She needed to know why, to understand, she was positive that Gail's explanation wouldn't make sense to her but she needed to ask. You shouldn't care Andy McNally, you shouldn't care, its none of your business. You and Sam are nothing, because its you and Luke, you made your decision. Maybe if she continued to repeat the words in her mind she might actually start to believe it. Thankfully Gail chose to interrupt her confused thoughts before things got out of hand._

" Andy, the look on your face is breaking my heart, and what your obviously feeling right now should be telling you enough. I shouldn't have to explain this, but I'm going too anyways. You're not happy with Luke, or maybe you are I don't know, but I highly suspect you aren't. You settled to fast for something good, and now you're completely ignoring the opportunity to have something…Someone amazing, and you don't even see it. Just open your eyes Andy, please. Sam has had your back from day one, he's been the one there through everything and you think it's okay to treat him like he's disposable. How long do you think he's going to wait for you to come to your senses and finally realize that the two of you belong together. It so obvious to everyone except you. I don't know what your afraid of, maybe it's getting hurt, or maybe it's admitting to how you really feel, but you need to do this. You owe it to yourself, and Jesus Andy you more then owe it to Sam. That man is painfully in love with you and you know it. You can't let someone like him just slip away, you'll regret it more then you know."

There, she had done it. Gail held her gaze steadily on Andy's face, now wet with tears, she saw a glimmer of hope as her thin lips broke into a fragile smile.

"_Gail, thank you. I know it took a lot for you to say all of that, and I just want you to know how much I appreciate it. I made up my decision before you had even begun to explain. I've been lying to myself and everyone else for too long. It took you to put what had been right in front of me this entire time into perspective. Thank you… And Gail, it's not to late to fix things with Diaz, he's more patient then you know."_

Gail could hardly understand Andy's words through her hard sobs, but her ears had without a doubt clearly heard her last sentence. Maybe her and Andy understood one another more then she had come to believe.

"You're welcome, but look, this stays between us okay. I can't have anyone else knowing that I have a sensitive side. "

With the sound of quiet laughter filling the cruiser as they pulled into the barn each of the ladies were busy with their own thoughts. Both were thankful for the day to be over, both anticipating a much needed shower and both already making plans to set things straight.


	4. Chapter 4 Admitting mistakes

Chapter 4- Admitting mistakes

Andy looked in the mirror, admiring the dark circles that were now permanently situated under each of her eyes. Her damp hair hung sloppily around her shoulders as she pulled on a large baggy sweatshirt and an old pair of cut off jean shorts. Pulling her hair back into a messy bun Andy exited her bathroom just in time to here her phone ring. Grabbing it she looked at her caller display, dammit Traci.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Andy, look I heard about you and Callaghan. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"Word travels pretty fast I guess."

"Yeah well, you know, Traci might have called Jerry while we were at the Penny tonight, and I might have been sitting within somewhat hearing distance of his conversation. And seeing Callaghan attempting to drown his sorrows in alcohol at the other end of the bar…Well, I just put two and two together. They should probably just make me a detective now."

She couldn't help the small tinge of rep creeping onto her face as she imagined the cocky grin that was surely plastered across his face. She took a few deep breathes trying to refocus.

"Anyways McNally, I think you should come let me in because your ice cream is melting and one of your neighbours has been undressing me with her eyes for the last ten minutes."

Andy nearly dropped her phone she was moving towards the door so quickly. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes, trying to diminish the panicked look from her face. She slowly opened the door.

"Hi. I didn't know what else to do, so I uhh….I brought…-"

He couldn't finish the sentence, realizing just now what she was wearing. Her sweatshirt hung off of her small frame, her jean shorts had most likely been cut much higher then intended, showcasing her firm toned legs. Her cheeks were red and her face damp from an obviously recent shower. His nostrils were now actively aware of the sweet aroma of strawberries wafting from her, the hair on the back of his neck raised causing a spine tingling chill to scour his body. She was stunning.

" Sorry. I brought you ice cream and the entire sixth season of Sex and the City, my sister recommended it as a post break up remedy you know."

"Sam, you didn't have to do all of this."

"I know, but this is what friends are for right?"

Andy could feel his eyes roaming her body, slowly, up and down, most likely conjuring a witty remark about her sloppy appearance. She really wasn't in the mood.

"Are you going to ask me to come in? I mean unless you'd like me to join your neighbour over there? Because I'm sure she'd invite me in."

"Yeah sorry, come in. Make yourself comfortable, I'm gunna' go change, I wasn't expecting anyone…Except Traci maybe."

"No Andy, don't worry about it. I just came to drop make sure you're alright, and too drop off you're remedies. Then I figured id be out of your hair, there is a baseball game on tonight you know."

He brushed passed her moving towards her kitchen. He shoved the ice cream in her freezer, setting the DVD's down on her counter he turned to say goodbye but what caught off guard by the sight of her. It took him a moment to take it all in, she was now leaning wearily against the counter next to him. He saw a single tear rool down her cheek and instantly knew there would be more to follow. He reached over, grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her towards him, pressing her against his chest in a strong hug. She convulsed against his body, he could now feel a wet stain forming on the shoulder of his shirt. He lowered his head down to rest on the top of hers, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, pulled away and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sam, I…I'm so sorry."

"Andy, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everything is going to be okay."

"I know it is, everything's always okay when I'm with you. I've made so many mistakes, but breaking up with Luke wasn't one of them. The whole time I was with him I never stopped thinking about you, wondering how different things would be with you. Each morning when I woke up with Luke there was nothing I could do to stop myself from wondering how much happier I would be if it was you sleeping next to me. Every time Luke left me alone all I could think about was how you would never abandon me


End file.
